Witch of the Elemental Nation V2
by ProfesorGoblitz
Summary: Rewritten, new account, new start, action! what would happen if you were reborn in naruto with abilities related to minecraft and start out with 5 mods? to help along the way, let us see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - The Beginning of the Crimson Witch**_

If someone would've told her that she would end up in the void that remarkably looks like Outer Space, she was dressed as the day she was born, with the only exception being a white robe, similar to what a patient in a hospital wore, she would've nervously laughed and when out of sight called the mental hospital.

Well she was here, in what looked like Space, and there was a see-through screen that held a lot of her personal Information.

**Name - ?**

**Race - Human**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - Being Reborn : Physically look : 12**

**Hair Color - Crimson**

**Eye Color - Royal Blue**

**Selected World : Naruto**

**Extra - *Please Select Five Minecraft Mods***

Apparently occurring to this...thing, she was being reborn,...she can vaguely remember being shot during a Terrorist Attack, but not much else, she remembered being a Surgeon and playing Minecraft, and other such details, but a lot was still a blur.

Also, but the way,...WHY WAS SHE TURNING TWELVE, she was quite fine with her age, although she should be glad she isn't going to through childhood, she would NOT need those memories.

In the end, with nothing else to do, she typed out the missing information, deciding on a new name, Erza Gremory,...DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME, it fit, she had red hair that was similar to theirs.

...and she was going to Naruto Universe...great, a Universe who had no practically no restrictions to killing of any sorts, she wasn't really a fan of her own race, with how both her death, history, and current timeline, humans, always found ways to try to kill each other.

And going with that, with, apparently, with Minecraft Powers, she should be able to select five Mods, and she believes she knows which should help her at all.

First she selected was the Minimaps, for obviously Reason, impossible to take her unnoticed, have an easy access map, as well helps her out in caves or tunnels, with this, it would prove to be invaluable.

Second she decided was Witchery, this was going to be, by far, be useful make Potions, Rituals, and Infusions, she was going to use it to its fullest potential, she was going to survive through this.

Third, was Too Many Items mod, the simple choice and obvious reason, she was Not going to remember all of the Recipes, and along with auto placing in the crafting table, this would be needed immensely.

Fourth, Secret Rooms mod, this was, Of Course, also obvious, there was no way in hel.., no way in Nether, would she allow a ninja to find a Vampiric Voodoo Doll, book on Magic Circles, or on potions, NO WAY IN NETHER.

She would use this mod to create secrets rooms or chests that they would even think to search, walls that are chest, torches that are leavers, many, many options.

And for last, she picked Magical Crops, she had a long time to decide if she wanted this or something else, in the end, she decided it more useful to have to grow materials.

After she selected it, she basically had to decide what she wanted to wear, it was oddly generous, but she was not going to look at the gift horse's mouth, so she picked out something comfortable, Sweatpants, a white long-sleeved Button up shirt, as well as a long, red cape, that covered her body most of the time, that sort of looked like gildarts.

After she completed the list of Information, the Void she was in, shook a bit, and in front of her appeared a golden door, in a language she didn't understand, as it slowly opened.

When it fully opened, all she could see through it was a bright Golden light, having nothing else to so, she walked forwards and vanished.

As she did, the door closed, with a large sounds of movement, and closed completely, and with it, the door dissipated in little golden dust.

* * *

It was peaceful, in the grasslands, in the Land of Rice, it was a very peaceful time in it, with rich green, emerald leaves, you could hear animals, along with the light breeze blowing through.

There was then a loud noise

TTTT CHCHCH

A lightning, from the lightning storm, where previously it was sunny blue sky, with barely any clouds, it suddenly turned dark in the minute, a thunder following the lightning.

Rain pouring down from the sky, and in the minute, a giant tornado started to form, creating powerful gusts of wind.

And in the center of the tornado, shone a light, and all at once,...it fell to the earth, a brilliant pillar of light was shining, and slowly dissipated, leaving behind a large crater, and in the center of the crater, was a girl.

She looked young, not even a teenager, had Red hair that looked like Blood, with royal dark blue eyes, she also wore a Red Robe that covered her body.

She looked around in her immediate surroundings, she seemed to be surrounded by a forest...if you ignore the giant pit she was in.

Climbing out she decided to test out her abilities, if she had any, she came to the closest tree in her vicinity, it had a truck, that was the size of her in width, and easily several times higher.

She tapped several times on the bark, and go figure, it turned into a Minecraft wood oak, but...she did overlook at certain detail.

With a part if suddenly gone missing, the gravity overtook the rest of the tree and fell down at the lower trunk of the tree, where the tree she "mined" used to be, and started to tip in her direction.

Not wasting any time, she dashed out of the way, the tree hitting the ground rather roughly.

'Note to self, anything that doesn't turn to Minecraftian objects is still affected by anime Physics,' she thought, scowling for assuming this would be the same as the game.

She once more took around at her area, she gotten herself out of the hole, so she had a much better vision where she was, she didn't recognize anything, but did spot a mountain, decided that would be a great place to build a home, inside of the mountain itself.

The mountain was very large, and some location was flat, but did have very steep cliffs, maybe she would make use of the space later.

With the Secret Rooms mod, it should be rarely simply to hide the entrance, and for the rest of the day, erza made her way up the mountain, and on the way figured a few things out, apparently she brought the mobs of Minecraft with her,...yippie.

She noticed them on her minimap, she by the way, before she left her way, she discovered that she still had her way point, which also means teleportation, she didn't think she would still have it, but she wasn't complaining, she also tested it by placing two waypoints in the crater and the woods to see if she would teleport.

Seeing it was working, she deleted the one in the crater and continued, she along the way, killed zombies, while having some difficulty with the creepers and Skeletons.

When she got up nearly at the top, she discovered a minivalley in the mountain, it looked like something a Minecraft world might generate.

She found wild sheep which when she killed, gave her wool to create a bed, she placed in the self-made cave she was making for her house, and slept

* * *

Several days later, the first layer of her house was completed, she now had a library, made of wood she gave red in the forest, she now had to fill it up to ACTUALLY be a library, it's pretty empty at the moment, it was around 20 meters long width, and was 25 meters long.

Pretty high, but I was planning to add stairs to the second floor storage later on, she made a fireplace in the room, making sure it doesn't burn anything along with making the fireplace a secret entrance, she already created a torch lever with the mod and when switched, it opened up the fire place for stairs to be revealed underneath.

She had a storage room, it was 5 feet wide, and 25 feet long and 10 feet high, plenty of room for her chest, the floor on her house was made of Dark Oak, with the walls being Stone Bricks.

She had set up a dinner room, and what she would later make as her kitchen, she a a very large table enough to fit dozens of people, she did have one-way windows that shone the light through.

Along with that she had a greenhouse, with the wheat, carrots, and portables, growing in it, she had to place in a far location of her house since she was planning on building higher, she wanted to place one-way glass on top of the room, to let the light in, but she couldn't exactly do that if she were to have rooms on top.

But the way, Infinite water source, you often use in Minecraft actually works, whoever knows how, she placed near the plants she grew for food.

In the second floor,...or what she was going to make as the second floor, had the basic four plants for witchery, she would need them later on.

The ores, she mostly found all of them except the diamond, which is mostly needed for all of the witchery to progress, she had an alter and a giant circle of plants, ready to be used, and kettle and a witches oven along with it.

She was mostly going to try finishing her house, or Mansion, to the size of the thing, she was mostly getting ready to get the diamonds and go to the Nether.

So she can only hope trouble doesn't come her way

Next Time - Chapter Two Progress


	2. Chapter 2

**So I already thought it out, and instead of Magical Crops, I will have the mod that identifies the blocks by looking at them, sorry for the ones who wanted that mod, though I will say it will come back later on.**

_**Chapter Two - Progress**_

Progress was made, what had she done?, well, she found diamonds, found Obsidian, fully made the altar she needed for her Circle Magic, went to the nether and found a fortress.

She was starting to fill the books in the library with information like Creepers, Enderman, End Dimension, Enderpearls, Chakra, Senjutsu, and many more, she wrote most of them by memory, though the books did not come even close to filling out even the 1/10 of the library, and all of this nearly took a month.

Why so long?, because unlike in the game, she wasn't sure what would happen after she died, would she Respawn like in Minecraft, or go back to the afterlife.

So she proceeded with caution in the Nether, she was glad the the Nether pigman were as neutral as before, did however make a gold farm out of them, she made another nether portal, but below level one, where all of the mob grinding will be.

She made a farm, where when the Pigman come out of the portal they fall into a pit surrounding the portal, which was filled at the second to bottom block with lava, and beneath it were signs, with there wired Physics stopping the lava from flowing.

The only thing she would probably miss would be the amount of Iron and Redstone she was using to make the hoppers and droppers to transfer the gold was flinch worthy.

On the bright side, pretty much unlimited gold, down side, the amount of iron it took, now she was sitting in her library in the chair she made, using the crafting table to create things that weren't in the game.

As long as it made sense, it would allow me to create whatever within reason, so she made a couch out of wool and wood.

She was currently thinking of her problem, how she could create a iron farm, she didn't have villagers here, so she wasn't sure how she could make a system that summoned the iron golems.

She wasn't exactly worried that the villagers would be sentient, everything else in the game while definitely had more life to them than what was coded to them in the game.

Though she could be wrong, though she held onto her belief until she was proven wrong, she wouldn't put random sentient people in the farm, unless they volunteered.

And she couldn't just make them herself, for one thing, it would make less iron in the long run, taking a lot, and in return giving less, the cost will far outway the reward, so that wasn't even an option.

She was rubbing the left side of her head, perhaps she could pay random villagers with her unlimited gold to act as the Minecraft villager and maybe that would summon the iron golems?, but she already saw several big downsides.

She didn't exactly want people to see what she had here, she liked what she had, and for the moment would like to be alone,...to an extent, then there was a purr.

On her lap was a black and grey young cat, that she named Darkstalker, and was relieved that what was written in the Witchery Wiki about familiars were somewhat untrue here, when she summoned a demon,...she didn't like it,...not at all.

Because what was written on the wiki was that the Familiar, that's what my cat is right now, would take on the spirit of a lesser demon.

So when she made her familiar, she was quite happy that all that happened was that the cat gained intelligence through her via Nature's Energy, and a connection was formed, and believe her, she checked thoroughly that there wasn't anything demonic in Darkstalker.

By the way, what was also different from the Witchery Mod, was that when she infused herself with the Light Infusion, she found when she drained herself of the Infusion energy, she was actually slowly regaining it.

Not nearly as fast as with the charging Ritual, but after she slept, it was fully charged by the time she was awake.

The cat himself, was just lying on her lap, as stated before, and calmly sleeping as her other unoccupied hand was gently petting the cats head.

Now back to her problem, she realized that she couldn't just go to the capital, and throw gold at them to help her with her problems, that is just asking for an economic collapse for that Land of whatever.

Deciding that this was not worth getting a headache, she dropped the problem in the back of her head, and picked up the book she was writing the topic on, : Yin-Yang Release.

She thought why not, an overpowered ability that only made it fair was that it was very difficult to get it, the ability to do things from, create orbs that can destroy **ANYTHING**, heal anyone with a touch even if their whole body is turning to ash, and immunity to anything that isn't Senjutsu or Taijutsu.

Yep, like she said, Overpowered, half an hour later, she snapped the book shut, when she finished, and closed the ink she was using, looking at the ink bottle, it reminded her of just how difficult it was to find a squid.

She was glad that she created a Waypoint on her minimap where the location she found had a lot of squids, she would probably have to find a way to farm it.

She recalled how many Magic mods used ink, from Witchery, Ars Magica 2, especially Thaumcraft 5 and 6, ink was a necessity to some of the mentioned mods.

There was also several problems she had, while indeed, she had brought the mobs with her, a blessing in disguise really, she didn't bring the structures with her, so no Jungle Dungeon, End Stronghold, Desert Temple, the only thing she knew was here was the nether fortress.

So unless it naturally was here, she wouldn't find any Minecraft structure in this dimension, which also meant, she had no way into the end, which meant, no elytra, easily spawning enderman for farming, or the Dragon egg that would boost the Altar.

Which also meant no Guardians, so no prismarine blocks, no Heart of the Ocean, there were Drowned, though she has yet to kill one that had a Trident, though she doubt killing five would give her one, she was not that lucky.

Sure she had these Minecraft abilities, but you can't exactly say she is lucky if she managed to get Naruto as her first world, a world where while there is a thing called loyalty, in exchange their moral pretty much went down the drain.

Where Madara would get an insane idea to put a world into an Illusionary Sleep, the Version where he that 'Peace' where everyone's a winner.

A world where in less than a century, will have **FOUR **Ninja version of the World War I and II, when you think about it, she couldn't exactly be called lucky, she was just glad she HAD the Minecraft powers or else this could be even more uglier situation.

Though she had thought of an idea to create more Mob Farms, like Spiders for the String, Skeletons for Bone Meal, and Creepers for Gunpowder, though in order to do that she would need a LOT of Iron, Redstone, and Wood.

Which reminds her, she needs to create a wood farm as well, she sighed, it seemed she had a lot of work to do, she closed her eyes and laid her head back, she decided she should rest for a bit.

* * *

Several hours later

She is in the Green house as well as an extension, she added in a nether wart farm for brewing, a Sugarcane farm, which was automated that when it reached a certain height an observer block would activate the machine that moved across the field and back, breaking every sugarcane but the first block of it.

Though she had to do Carrots, Wheat, and Potatoes manually since she didn't have a machine that could achieve that yet, since she expended the room she still had a wall to complete, which was also the reason she was here.

She looked around the room, it had five rows down the room, the sugarcane first in line, followed by Carrots, Potatoes, Wheat, and Netherwart in that order, in each row they were three blocks wide and twenty across, every row separated by a stream of Water, which also came out of the walls in certain locations to make it look nice.

She had so much Sugarcane and Gold, than she knew what to do with, so she decided to make a bunch of Golden Apples, because why not, no need for them to sit like that, she would've liked to make Notch Apples.

But apparently they decided to throw away the recipe, and instead make it appear in Dungeons,...which she didn't have, and she didn't know if they could appear in Nether Fortress or the End City.

It was such a shame, she had plenty of gold and she couldn't use it to make one of the best items in the game.

As for sugar cane, well she pretty split them fifty-fifty to sugar and paper, she had to getting writing without going to a civilization somehow right?

The ceiling had the same thing going, a one-way glass, the walls being Stone Brick, and the floor Dark Oak planks, at the end of the corridor there was a missing wall, outside was shown that it was nighttime, though she heard something.

Grrmmmm

...Great, a zombie is here, I narrowed my eyes and sure enough, there was a zombie, in Minecraft there was two types of zombies that mainly dropped rotten Flesh, a normal version zombie and ...Villager Zombie.

I froze for a second, then my eyes widened, I think I found my solution to the Iron Shortage, I looked at the Villager Zombie and the Golden Apples I made a while ago, in the game there was a way to cure a Villager that was a zombie.

It basically required Gold Apple, Weakness Potion, and a little bit of time, and wa la, got a Villager, I felt a smirk crawl up my face.

I found my solution to my iron problem, and I think I can also make a Villager Trading Farm, EVEN BETTER.

* * *

So in the end, I managed to find several more Zombie Villagers and led them to my base, as weird as that sounds, and build myself an Iron Golem Farm.

And I was right, they weren't sentient, at least not in the same way as me, they would trade you, but trying to talk to them is like talking to a log, they acted like themselves in the game, except a bit different, but that's for later, as for the farm.

So this is how it works, they were a middle where the normal zombies are, there are two villagers at each side in a square formation, and none can get down, but the zombies want to kill the villagers and the villagers panic, this causes the Iron Golem to spawn to kill the zombies.

The spawned golems would then fall down towards the pit by the water, which led it to the lava, which the hoppers collected.

So in other words, I have an unlimited amount of iron,...and roses, but mostly iron, but she did bring enough of the villagers to get started with the Trading Farm.

With the Iron Taken care of, all she had to worry about is the Redstone, she did vaguely remember that some of the villagers sold Redstone, as for the Trading Farm.

Well she had six villagers, and she only now just made the blocks that made who they were, Archery box, Blacksmith box, and a few others.

Now usually, they want a ton of stuff, but quickly learned that they were the same as the ones in the game, that if you cure a zombie Villager, they will practically love, their trade, only cost one item per thing, she loved it.

She chose a Weapon Smith, Tool Smith, Librarian, Cleric, and Armorer, which the blocks close to them respectfully are Weapon Block, Tool Block, the thing that held a book, an extra Brewing Station I had, as well as an anvil.

The Armorer guy gave me trade that gave me emeralds for coal, and emerald to iron armor.

The Cleric gave me emerald for rotten flesh, and Redstone for emeralds, which solves my Redstone problem, I have an ever refilling stock of redstone.

The Tool Smith,... wasn't anything special at the moment, it traded coal for emeralds and had all of the Stone tools, but what I really wanted was the the enchanted diamond tools.

The Weapon Smith was slightly better, he had an enchanted wooden Sword for emerald as well for coal to get emeralds.

The Librarian, now this one was my favorite, while he did trade paper for emerald and emerald to bookshelves, that was not what I was looking at.

An Enchanted Book and not just any Enchanted Book, but a mending, later she is planning on doing Villager Minecraft style breeding.

Now speaking of enchantments

* * *

Now what she wasn't sure of, was the Enchantment Table, she made it a while ago when she made a decent Witchery Mod Altar, there was a serious big difference here and there like the Familiar I made who wasn't actually inhabited by a lesser demon.

She didn't need a witch's hand to use her Infusions, she just did it, she had a light Infusion in her at the moment, and she managed to make a Blinding Bright light, that would probably blind people with.

That shouldn't have been possible, and she knew something was missing since she ever came here,...she didn't have an experience bar, there was just an empty space where she can see her hot bar along with her armor, food, and health bar.

What was not possible in Minecraft, became more possible here, she actually had control on how her magic acted, and she can feel her own reserves Magic within her.

She can make enchanting books all she wants as long she has Magic in her reserves.

She was now coming back from her area where she came from, to search around for anything that she might have missed, quickly she ran back home, and quickly closing the door and heading straight to her portal Room, not noticing that slamming the door caused it to open back up slowly.

She at the moment needed to go to the Nether once more, she needed more blaze rods, though last time she went through it was...very bad, mobs were practically everywhere, so she needed to be more prepared this time.

Later in half a hour she left through the portal.

Unkown to her, will be having guest when she came back

* * *

A few hours later

"Hashirama, where do you think your climbing to," shouted the raven haired boy, with charcoal eyes, obvious annoyance in his voice, he himself was currently climbing the side of a mountain along with his friend.

The boy he shouted to was Hashirama, as stated by the Previous boy, he had a brown bowl cut haircut, and for some odd reason was very easy to depress.

"Oh come on Madara, I know you yourself wanted to climb it, we didn't exactly have a mountain back closer in our usual meeting ground," he said, continuing on climbing, he was currently about to reach the other side, until..

Crack

"...uh oh," Hashirama said, the twelve year old boy said as he fell over to the other side of the cliff.

"HASHIRAMA," yelled the twelve year old, eyes wide and can be seen to have worry in his eyes.

**. anyway guys, i saw the comments about wanted different mods, i already have that covered, when certain events happen, she gets a new mod, and i basically take wheel website with all the selected mods and spin, so i don't choose the order of what mod they take, thx for reading, give me an mod idea, not something like more swords that are basically diamond, but actually cool new ones plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Discovery**_

"Oof, OWW," yelled out Hashirama, he honestly didn't expect to fall from a cliff the height of a three story building, and he was pretty sure he broke something when he landed on his hand.

"Hashirama, you fool, why in the world didn't you use the tree walking exercise!" Madara yelled, looking over the edge of the same cliff the previous boy fell, was another boy with raven colored hair.

He looked angry, understandably when his idiot of a friend let himself get hurt like that, he himself, while using his hands to hold unto the rocks his feet held him firmly on the surface.

"...uh, oops I forgot," Hashirama sheepishly answered, with his one good hand scratching the back of his head, "ouch," which then he immediately started cradling his bad hand.

Madara eyes twitched, annoyed with what Hashirama said, 'how do you forget that you climb?'sighing and shaking his head, using the technique Tree Climbing, he scaled his way down.

When he got down, he went and looked at the other twelve year olds arm, he seemed to have broken it, thankfully cleanly, so it should heal over in a few weeks.

Hashirama on the other hand was looking at their immediate surroundings, it seemed he fell in what looked like a miniature valley, surrounded by cliffs, except one side had a opening that lead downwards to what he assumed was another cliff.

He was sitting on grass, and a few trees here and there, and a few plants, though…, there was something that caught his interest, there was a red flower, now normally that wouldn't attract his attention, but what DID was the fact it looked like it was made from blocks.

"Umm Madara, take a look at that," he said, now thinking over what this would mean, Madara raising a eyebrow took a look, and blinked.

He as well saw a red flower, along with a Purple and Blue one, and there was also one floating on water, they all looked like they were made of blocks.

He suddenly didn't feel good, this reminded him of the beasts that recently appeared to the world earlier from the year.

A few months ago, the entire continent was field with what looked zombies, Skeletons, and enourmous Spiders, as well as green things that apparently explode when you get too close and a tall Purple-eyed black monster, it teleported but looked neutral until someone apparently looks at it in the eye.

The black thing, from what it appeared was damaged if it touches water as it was seen in the rain taking damage, and oddly enough if they take damage they momentarily turn reddish, which when they die they evaporate in smoke.

And what was even stranger is when they do die, they drop things, the zombie dropped mostly his flesh, but strangely enough it also sometimes dropped iron, potato, or a carrot.

Skeleton dropped bones and arrows, or rarely a bow, which they used to shoot at their victims, the green things that seemed to be suicide bombers, just dropped a pile of grey substance, they didn't find a use so they called it trash.

The spider when killed dropped string, and disgustingly their eyes as well, an black guy would dropped this green spheres, they usually were the size of their fists, at first they didn't know what it was, but when one of the Shinobi threw it, while they did take damage they seemed to teleport the person anywhere they were thrown.

Sadly, they rarely appeared, so you couldn't exactly be able to go kill a ton of them and get them, and there is a chance that they won't drop them, as that happened the first time they appeared, and you don't exactly want to fight a teleporting enemy, trust him he already tried with his many visits to Hashirama by the river, it was bound to happen.

They seemed to be able to appear anywhere at first, later realizing that light and the sun fend them off, now a days, the clans home was litter with so much light you would believe it was still daytime, if a bit dark.

Madara looked around some more, and found something else, a Door, well hidden in a corner, but it shared the same feature as the flowers and monsters.

It was made of blocks

It was open, as if something left it open,...no it looked more like someone was in a hurry and failed to properly close the door, knowing Hashirama is also looking in his line of sight, he signaled to follow him.

Slowly, the two boys made their way to the door, making sure their steps were quiet while Hashirama was cradling his hand, when they made they saw that the door that would've been facing them if it was closed, was what looked like, accurately a side of the same cliff wall they are at, if this was closed, they didn't believe they would've found this.

With the same speed as before, they made their way inside, and in all honestly weren't expecting what they found.

Inside, there were brick stone walls, while the floor was made of dark brown wooden planks, all of it in perfect cube shape, exactly ended with every cube being one meter in length at each side, at the very top, among the Stone were weird , orange and black cube, they themselves weren't sure what it was.

'Could this be connected to the monsters?' Hashirama thought, in all honesty, he was on edge, they by chance managed to find on area that could be connected to the sudden appearance of the blocky monsters.

There was also a lever at the entrance, just sitting there on the wall, not exactly interested in it, since he wasn't sure if it was good or not.

When they passed the door, they found a three pathways, a left corridor, right corridor, or a pair of doors right in front of him.

They had three options, two led to more mystery, one led to what they assume would be a room.

With a brief look at one another, they decided to try and map out the area, they started with turning left, since it had more doors, from what could see in their area, at the first door at the left, Madara turned the handle and opened the door.

And found what he assumed was the bathroom, there was a toilet, a bathtub, and sink, it was dark as it was In the corridor, there was another lever, there seemed to be numerous of them, the room itself was white, like very white, it added beauty to it.

Decided that if there was no harm to it, if there were a lot of them, he pulled the lever down, and at the moment he was blinded by light, his body on instinct got into a fighting stance.

After a moment where nothing happened, he opened his eyes, where he has gotten a bit used to it, he still had to squint, but it was better than nothing, behind his shoulder, he could see Hashirama in a fighting stance of his own, but unlike him he was rubbing his eyes.

He looked back to investigate the source of the light, he looked up, and seeing the black orange cube lit up, it seemed that pulling the lever turned on the lights.

How did this work?, it didn't look like it was a lamp, it was far to bright, there as well wasn't any heat emitting from it, he couldn't understand how the late came to be, though pulling the lever seemed to be the trigger.

Seeing nothing particularly odd, ignoring it was made of blocks, him and Hashirama left the room, with him, pulling the lever back up, no need to leave trails for whoever lives here.

Since Hashirama was at the back when they came in, he ended up taking the lead, going down the door across him he opened the door.

It lead to a room, a slightly bigger one, it was mostly made of Stone, but it did have a kettle and a cauldron, both with a fire in the floor was burning.

There were shelves on the wall, actually...now that they look at it, it did not seem to be the same as the other things in this place.

It was not made of blocks, it actually looked like a normal shelf would look like, but the bottles on it was made of blocks, many were filled with liquids, all ranging in colors.

Madara went over to the shelf, and picked up a random glass bottle filled with an orange colored liquid, he shook it a bit, it was lighter than what a water filled one would've weighed.

He opened the bottle, and took a sniff, Hashirama a few feet just in case, Madara, not smelling anything too another sniff.

"It's odorless, there's no smell in there that I can detect," he finally answered, eyes narrowed.

"Do you think it's poised?, doesn't look like any fruit and water I have ever seen," Hashirama took a closer look at the bottle.

"I don't know, I have never seen an odorless poison of this color, or any really with bright orange, he'll admit if this is a poison, they made the most unique one, the cauldron just had boiling water.

Deciding there was nothing to take any more notice, Madara closed he the orange Liquid bottle, and moved on to the next door to the right.

With extreme caution, as they showed for the previous doors, Hashirama opened next door, the first thing he noticed was Chests, a room full of Chests, there was also pictures in front of every chest here.

One had a picture of what he assumed was iron bar, others had things like, wood, an apple, a square rock, red dust or whatever it was, and numerous more.

Him and Madara looked around, Madara seeing another lever on the wall, pulled it down, as before, it turned on the lights as the previous rooms did.

Warily looking around, Hashirama decided to try and open the chest with a piece of Square wood, he first tried to open it gently, seeing as it wasn't working he tried harder, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull it open.

Seeing as the chests wouldn't open, both of them left the room, making sure to turn off the lights once more.

The next room, they at first assumed were outside since there was natural lighting, they were confused that there was light, they were sure they didn't see glass outside.

"Perhaps the glass is like the door at the entrance?, very well disguised," Madara mentioned, coming up with his own theory.

Hashirama nodded seeing the logic, since the door was incredibly well camouflaged their was no reason that windows won't be, though it didn't explain how they be THIS well hidden and still have light come through.

There was actually another door in the room to the right, that actually led to what they can understand is a kitchen with a black and white square flooring.

They could see pots and silverware on the table, all not made of blocks, though they were put in a specific Organized Groups.

The kitchen itself was mostly on the walls, and in the middle, was a table, presumably to place the materials in it.

This room had a window as well, made from what they could only guess from the other window, though apparently they loved apples, whoever lives here, going by how many apples there are.

Seeing as there is only one door left, they didn't give as much caution as the previous doors, but still wary, a careless ninja is a dead ninja.

When they opened it, they just stood there, they didn't really expect there to be a staircase behind it, another brief look at each other and they went down.

* * *

When they reached the last flight of stairs, they heard a familiar grunt, or make that grunts, zombies, but what are they doing here?

Finally reaching the floor, they see something incredibly strange, the structure they are looking at is the most peculiar thing they have seen so far.

A structure, in the middle had four or five zombies in it, while at the sides, with around five meters of length apart were holding, what looked like a humanized Versions of the zombies that had especially big noses.

Looking down at the pit, directly below the centerpiece, they see a four-way water flow, that seemed to lead to lava,…they would be sure to keep distance, as they stepped back.

The room itself was made of stone, eighty by eighty by eighty meters in length, this was by far the biggest room they have seen so far.

The blocks in the structure, they seemed to have one particular ability that they could see,…apparently with the ability to fully ignore gravity.

Both Hashirama and Madara were giving bewildered looks at that, they didn't really see a reason for building such a thi…

GRREA

They jumped back ten feet, when a new blocky creature appeared literally out of nowhere, it had red eyes, head and nose similar to the non zombie's, made of iron, and held in its hand?,…a rose?

If they were confused before, now they had a 'WTF' faces on, why would a creature like this hold a rose of all things.

This only lasted for a second, before the iron Giant fell right into the pit, looking down, making sure they still have a good bit of space seeing as the lava is still there, they saw as the iron being was being killed fast, and when it reached its limit.

Like all others, it puffed, but there was one thing that made a big difference, it dropped iron, not like a bar rarely dropped by zombies, but what they can see dozens of them, and a few being roses, they could as well see grey devices at the sides that seemed to suck the iron and rose up, they can only assume it went somewhere.

"an Iron Generator," Madara spoke out loud, one eyebrow raised, they have noticed that certain action caused certain effects, less light caused appearing monsters, killing monsters caused items to drop.

He looked at the zombies who seemed to be actually ignoring them in favor for he non-zombies, while the non-zombies seemed to be running in circles with what they can only assume to be in fear, even though they made no expression in the eyes or face.

Did the act of them running from the zombies summon the iron humanoid?, and if that was true, and every once or twice in a while they would appear, die, and drop iron,…did the group that live here, Create in infinite iron collector.

Eyes wide, he turned and saw in Hashirama's face that he has reached the same conclusion, though there was more, for the past minutes there was a swirling noise, they ignored it before in favor for the iron generator.

They saw a similar structure, with a few exceptions of course, the sides weren't there, there was another pit below the center, though what stuck out was a giant squared shaped frame structure, with the middle having purplish energy swirling in the center.

They saw something especially uncomfortable, they saw pigs that were bipedal, rotting like a zombie, the Black Structure, was floating in the air, the pig zombies and dropping to the lava pit, and what they saw made them shocked,...gold.

Whoever built this, had a literal infinite amount of iron and gold to go about, assuming that the monsters still come.

Whoever made this...was dangerous if they had that much control over all of this, they could practically own a country or destroy it out of Economic Collapse.

Seeing nothing more in this room, both of them ran back up the stairs, they made their way to the initial entrance, and went into the door that was straight ahead.

A Library, an enormous library, only a little bit of it was filled, but what they searched through was that the owner had a lot of information, both including Uchiha and Senjutsu, not that the two of them knew each other's Clan name.

Seeing a pair of Stairs leading up, they decided to go up, another hallway, although it looked incomplete.

There was a doorway, that had no doors in it, it had a tunnel that led to another to what they would guess is a doorway to someplace.

It also had pillars of the white blocks that had been seen at the kitchen and the bathroom, when they were about to explore some more, they heard the portal making a new sound, distorting, and seen a few sparks of fire go through.

….someone was coming, and whoever was coming had fire coming with them.

Seeing no other place to hide, they went behind the pillars by the entrance.

They waited a moment and out came out a figure, at the same time a puff of smoke came out with it.

Rubbing his eyes, Hashirama, after the smoke cleared, he was able to see the figure in his position, a girl.

He blinked, a blood haired girl, with a long white sleeved shirt, pants that seemed puffy, and a long red cloak, see actually looked around his and Madara's age.

She was bending over in her knees, and coughing, once she has finished, she stood up straight, she looked like she was about to move forward, but then she paused, and looked at something, it honestly looked like she was looking at thin air.

She took a deep breath and sighed, and pulled out a...stick?what, but the weirdness hadn't ended she started to do motions with it.

Left

Up

Right

Right

Down

All of the sudden, his and Madara's bodies flew toward each other and crashed, we have slammed at each other heads first.

Before we could recover and back off, she threw a weirdly shaped glass bottle at us, shielding their eyes and vitals, fully expecting the glass shards, instead when the bottle fell on the floor in front of them, out of thin air appeared a bunch of Webs that they couldn't get out from.

Noticing that they cannot escape, at least not for a while they instead chose to watch the red head.

She was slowly walking down the stairs that led to the portal, with an indifference expression, though for some odd reason, she had a spark of interest.

"Now the…" she spoke, bringing out a chair, wherever she got that from, she sat down, put one leg over the other, and an elbow on her knee on top, with her head on the head, "care to explain what you are doing here".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Intruders**_

Well, she will say this, she wasn't expecting the future 'Gods of Shinobi's' to be at her house, l seriously, how did they even find the door, let alone get inside, she would have to investigate it herself.

She was now currently looking at Hashirama and Madara, both looking quite cute actually, in their child form as of now.

She was currently sitting on the chair she had in her inventory, which she placed there when she bought it in a nearby village, not a ninja village, but actually a normal sized, normal human village.

We were currently just looking at each other after I asked the question that was on my mind, when I spotted them on my minimap ever since I was back home.

"Well?I know boys have a hard time talking to the other gender while in puberty, but is that really a reason to keep quiet," she asked, with a bored tone on it, she needed to see their reactions, while she can sort of make out Hashirama, she couldn't get anything out of the Uchiha.

Almost immediately both of the boys blushed, Hashirama looking like a red Cherry, while the spiky hair guy, had a light pink coloring on his cheeks, this was actually amusing, perhaps she should tease more in the future.

Madara seeing that there wasn't much choice at the moment, along with the information asked wasn't exactly that important he gave it.

" I and Hashirama, we were out exploring to get to the mountain tops, we never actually gone this far before, we made it pretty far up,…until this idiot fell off and broke his arm," he spoke, never once revealing his emotions, his poker face was great since she couldn't make out anything.

Now that he mentioned it, she did notice Hashirama's face tightened when he was forcefully moved, was that arm that caused him pain?

"How about how you got in here, I don't believe I done anything to the mountain for you to investigate the area around my door," she asked her next question, she still didn't know how they ended up here in the first place.

The blocks made sure that other than, someone with incredible strength deciding to just punch a mountain out of nowhere, her removing the blocks that make up her house, or an explosion near the blocks.

"...to be honest, when I fell off, Madara spotted a flower made of squares similar to the monsters that come at night, that was really the first clue, until we spotted a open camouflaged door," Hashirama answered this time around, trying not to move or disturb his hand to much.

It was silent, Erza didn't know what to say, didn't she close the door?,...well she was in a hurry, perhaps she didn't close the door properly, she would have to be more careful next time, at least these two were friendly enough ninjas.

Sighing she threw another spell at them, destroying the cobwebs, it wouldn't harmed them since it doesn't hurt any entities.

Both of them fell on their asses on the floor, Hashirama giving a yelp, when his arm suddenly moved.

Sighing, she got up and stored the chair was sitting at, walking past them, she motioned them to follow her, looking at each other both of the males decided to follow her, seeing no harm.

They made their way down, into the room that was filled with strange liquids, pulling two seats literally out of nowhere to the boys perspective, they sat down.

They watched as she placed three bottles filled with what they assumed was water into the strange device, which then she proceeded to place what looked like red berries into it, along with a glowing orange yellow rod in the middle.

At the moment, nothing really changed, except that it was now boiling, but what really threw them out of the loop was a watermelon that had what looked like pieces of gold in it.

And to their amazement as soon as it was inserted into the thing that was holding the bottles, the water was turning into a bright red color, crimson or something close to it.

She took both of them out of the device, and place them on the table she had in the room, she then grabbed one of them and gave it to Hashirama.

The said boy, looked at the brightly colored bottle and at her, and said, " hehe sorry but I'm not drinking what looked lik…, " he stopped when he saw her give him a evil look, her face covered in shadows and eyes glowing red, looking annoyed.

"Drink already, I did not waste my ingredient that for you to say no, HURRY UP," she said, very much annoyed.

In fear, Hashirama quickly drank the bottle, the liquid itself actually tasted like watermelon, and something he assumes is gold, Madara on the other hand looked amused at his fear of her.

As soon as he finished, he immediately noticed something was going through his hand, his and Madara's eyes widened when he saw it glow.

"I hate owing people, it basically means I'm being tied down to someone to do something for them, and am I correct to assume they are located through the portal," he answered truthfully.

Hashirama nodded, although he didn't agree with the tied down part, but he simply wanted to repay her sooner.

She deadpanned, "the portal quite literally leads to the block version of Hell, do you really want to go there,".

Immediately Hashirama's jaw dropped and Madara's loosened if ever so slightly.

"Wait really, and to think I was considering on going into it,...but really this would probably considered another adventure, although a extreme one," Hashirama said, in a tone of a adventurer.

Madara n odded, he too, wouldn't back down, at least in the future, he could tell his enemies and said to him to go to Hell, that he has already been there and done that.

She looked at them with a look, and sighed knowing humans, especially boys can be extremely stubborn, she gave up.

"Fine, come you would probably need to know everything, about the creatures you would probably meet,".

They nodded and followed her to the Library.

"So let's begin, "Erza spoke, honestly wanted to see if they could keep their promise, to bring back materials she will eventually have to come back for.

They were currently sitting in the dinner, after of course she brought a book filled with the mobs of the world.

"First you will need to learn is that, water doesn't exist there, and any water you bring will automatically evaporate, no matter what you do,

Next, is that when you are in there your mind is constantly keeping your body from causing yourselves to explode, and if you try to sleep it will automatically cause self destruct," she said, in the matter-of-fact-tone.

They both gulped, that didn't sound good, so they had a limited time, since they will eventually have to sleep and drink.

Well this would certainly improve their senses at least, that would be a upside.

She turned the page, "now unto the mobs, which are Magma cubes, Blaze, Ghast, Zombie Pigman, Hell Hounds, and finally Wither Skeletons,

Now the first one, Magma cubes when killed they drop Magma Creams, which would make fire resistance potion, the Blaze give the Blaze Rods which can be used for Both strength and power source, along the line Ghast gives Ghast tears, Zombie Pigman don't actually give me anything but gold, Hell hounds can give me their heads and tongues, Lastly the skeletons gives me their heads,"

She continued, while Hashirama was writing it down and Madara is relying on his memory, "Magma Cubes pretty much look like a Hell version of slimes, and you will only get the items when you slay their smallest versions, Blazes are yellow and orange, and can fly which they also shoot fire balls, you can typically along with the withers find them in the nether fortress, which is the only structure in the nether you can find, Ghast are basically giant White square ghosts, that shoot fire ball and make weird sounds, Hell Hounds should be easy to identify, Pigman are also bipedal zombie pigs with swords, and they won't attack you until you attack one of them, also you should know that if a wither hits you, you risk the chance of turning dust and wither away,".

The last part caused them to shiver a bit, but else they went to the portal chamber.

They saw her giving them things, "things to help in the journey, they are all in the bag," she said, with a bag indeed her hand.

In the bag they found several items, in it was multiple things that looked like it was made of blocks.

Iron Shovel

Sixty four Torches

Iron pickaxe

Sixty four cobblestone

Two Potions of Healing

Flint and steel

Ten obsidian blocks

The Nether : Guide By Erza Gremory- the same book they all read before they came.

They looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "the following, is to actually collect the soul and blocks, since there is no other way, to mark where you have been, same thing to the Pickaxe, if their is a gap you can build the bridge, these blocks pretty much defy gravity, potions since you can get hurt, and finally the two in the end is if you get lost, the portal is gone, or deactivated," she explained.

After a moment, they nodded, "well how bad can it be, we are going to Hell," Hashirama sarcastically said.

In the other side of the portal, since the last one was destroyed by the Ghast, it was moved to somewhere else, the Ghast from what they learned couldn't really destroy obsidian, but interrupt one? It can.

They took a look around, the ground is what, they could only assume is netherack, and some random patches of white was quartz.

There near by was a ocean of lava, which explained the hot air, which by the way, was filled with rotten smells.

Taking out the pick axe, Madara tapped it about seven time on the netherack, before it transformed into miniature version of itself.

"Well that's one down," Hashirama said, blinking at the block, it was only then they heard a noise.

When they turned, all they saw was what looked like a over sized marshmallow with tentacles and eyes, they had to assume that this was a Ghast.

Soon after, it literally spat out a fire ball, we dodged it easily, it wasn't really moving fast, in fact the Ghast itself was even slower.

When it shot out another fire ball, Madara remembering what Erza taught them about Ghast and hit the ball made of fire.

It immediately changed its course and shot right through the mob, and after a smoke screen later, they found a weird gray oval thing.

Hahshirama picked it up, "this must be the Ghast tear, it's smaller than I thought," he was still shocked that they have slain their first Ghast, even if it is Madara's kill and it was incredibly easy.

"Still I don't see how this is suppose to be hard, I mean, I have already collected fifty blocks of this netherack," hahshirama said, unknowingly just doomed them.

Madara nodded, was it simply the fact that she was too weak, or this one was inexperienced, It was only then they heard a sound.

When they turned their heads their eyes widened and mouths dropped, right behind them...

Was a army of monsters, literally everywhere they looked, they were surrounded, or at least infeomt of him and at their sides.

Jumping Magma-like cubes...

Red Wolfs with some surrounded by flames...

Dozens more Ghasts...

There was even bats here.

The only ones that didn't look like they were gonna kill them, were the Pigman, who were looking curiously at them, but that would only last until they might accidentally hit one of them.

They were beginning to understand the dangers of the nether or as they now could literally fall into hell, this place filled with monsters.

Hell.

They looked at each, looked towards the army, back at themselves, and nodded at themselves.

All was still, until...

They ran

They ran the hell out of there...

What did you expect them to be able to kill that many mobs, they were NOT ready for this, luckily enough there was a fortress,...across the lava.

Madara taking out the cobble stone immediately started placing a block bridge top speed, faster then the Minecraft champion builder.

The mobs in the other hand, started to follow them, well you can't blame them for not trying, as some jumped into the lava and started to swim to them, while the wolves, followed them.

Hashirama has been delivering punches to them, when Madara has been building their way up to the structure.

When they entered, Madara finished his build by placing a wall, in all of that, Madara and his friend look into their supplies and found they had thirty cobblestone left, so about half was left.

They heard a sound, they turned and the two of them saw, what they can only assume would be Blazes, with them, flying and all the three of them, seemingly made from flames.

It was then, Blazes shot out fireballs, both of them dodged and went out to end them, when they landed a killing blow they looted out of existence and left the blaze rods behind.

On the way they fought quite a lot of these mobs, and by the time they were finally done collecting the rest of he materials they were at the portal.

When they returned to the girl's house, you can see her sitting on the chair at the bottom of the stairs and smirking,"not as easy as you thought," the voice, they automatically knew it was meant to irritate them.

"Well consider your debt paid, and also keep the already made potion, one for each as a reward," she answered, they nodded actually happy to see and get that kind of bonus.

For Erza Gremories vies, something strange happened, a new purple colored screen appeared, with numerous words on different parts of a wheel, when she touched it, it started to spin, and stopped at the word.

**Equivalent Exchange 3**

**Anyway, to all of you, I'm sorry that this took a while, though I am currently very busy, which means sadly this will take up more time to make these chapters, oh and by the way I literally rolled a Decide Wheel, I did not specifically choose this Mod, good day.**


	5. QA - 1

why did she got some mods from minecraft

I'm basically going to make her powerful, as in OP powerful, but not to fast, so I basically write the story and when she achieves something, I spin the wheel to see what mod she gets

WHY did her familiar did not give her any info that she got guests in the house?

I would find it very hard for familiars to give info when their master is in another dimension

where was it by the way?

Either taking a stroll around the mountain, or hanging around the shadows watching them

its a cat so surely she wont take it to the nether especially when you amde it harder there

No, as I said, she didn't take him to the nether

how dangerues is erza compared to ninja?

Depends, if you talking about cursing them, or having a surprise attack, she could probably beat them, a straight up fight with an experienced Chuunin?, ya she would have to be lucky at the moment

how do you mesaure her power comapred to ninja?

Like I said Depends, like in some cases I could make her a werewolf/vampire, she casts powerful curses, but if you are talking about skill, then I guess high genin

personally i dislike how she just accepted it

She is annoyed, and is not particularly happy if where she is, but she died, this is her second life, she understands that, she has enough self-control that most SI seem to lack when they are reborn, she didn't accept it because she wants to, but because at the moment she doesn't have time to complain and curse, she is using the power she was given to the maximum she can bring it

it would be better to write is as if she doesn't have a choice or doesnt know what to do so complices without a choice or say in it

Like I said in the previous question

what else

why did hasiramana and madara duo did not read the library? titles at least

I actually mentioned that, "the person seemed to have a lot of information in the library" in chapter 3

...I'm prett

when they checked they shouldve read some if couldnt cuz of language barrier

XD I actually didn't think of that, let's just say that the Minecraft books translates to the language the reader is comfortable with

they why does she have a book in that language?

As a I mentioned

why did she leave those book in a language everyone can read? rather than herself only?

It's her house, ina. Library, she didn't plan people on coming over there,

questions from PanKeRio


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - An Update**

Erza simply stared at the screen, long after Madara and Hashirama left, she was simply contemplating, what could this mean, obviously, she noticed that as soon as she dismissed the screen that displayed the wheel.

**[ Congratulations! **

**You have befriended Hashirama, though Madara is still wary of you, but congrats!, you now have one of the Gods of Shinobi as a friend!**

**For this achievement, Spin the Wheel for a Surprise! ]**

She has gained new knowledge out of nowhere in her mind, and it now dawned her what exactly was going on,...mods, she could achieve more mods, though from what she has seen it obviously needs something big to happen.

She would need to befriend Madara to get another mod she would guess, as for the knowledge, she could remember back in her old life of DanTDM and ThxCya and many more using this mod, it almost like alchemy, _almost_ being the keyword, since this mod mostly exchanges things for value.

For example, for example dirt has the worth value of 1 point, while a golden apple has value of 16,408 value points.

So if she had 16,408 dirt she could get one golden apple, incredibly large amount of dirt for one apple, I know but still that just means if she has higher amount of value materials to exchange, like gold.

How the mod works is that in order for the transmutation to work you needed a circle made out of chalk, which she now knew how to make that circle tot he smallest detail, which by the way, is NOT the same as the mod showed, she had to manually create the circle.

And with that circle she needed a red book the mod provided that you basically sacrifice things to the book in order to transform one thing into the thing you want in the book.

Before she could continue, in the corner of her eye, she saw Darkstalker jumping into the room from the second floor into the library, which she currently is in, writing a book about Equivalent Exchange 3.

Closing the book, she turns to her familiar, her cat named Darkstalker, that black/grey familiar looking smug as ever, slowly making his way towards her, Erza stood up from her chair and crossed her arms.

"And where were you, my irresponsible, little feline,... really?, just letting two boys enter my home while I was away,?" She said, with a raised eyebrow, sounding a bit annoyed with him.

Darkstalker continued to walk until he reached an 8 foot distance from her, which he proceeded to sit down and groom himself, while doing so he answered, in an amused, lazy voice "although I do have human levels of intelligence, as well an ability to boost the success rate of magic circle spells, my own body is little more still the same as a regular cat, the most I could do was watch them roam through the rooms, while they did touch the potion in the potionary room, which for a while I believed I would have to step in, they fortunately placed it back, they were obviously from a shinobi clan, based on the fact, they both came alone, I do not believe my claws and teeth would keep them at bay with their curiosity of this place," the cat, was still grooming himself by licking his paw which then he used it to clean his head with it.

Erza stared at him for a moment before sighing and placing one of her hands on her forehead, "what am I going to do with you," although she really did like Darkstalker, he was amazingly annoying with his usual smug look and voice.

"Well you gotta admit that this ended very well, for a world where war is as common as the color green, they were very friendly...at least one was, although the other was polite to a stranger as one can be," he answered back, after finishing with his head he used his paw to emphasize his words.

Rolling her eyes, "I guess you have a point there, no point point complaining if there is nothing wrong, though I am still annoyed they had managed to find this place," as she started walking to the room she made for her new mod.

Darkstalker also stood up and followed her to the room, and while they walked he spoke as well as chuckled, "well it's not MY fault that you didn't close the door properly, so you only have yourself to blame,".

Her eye twitched, as she said before, he could be VERY annoying when he wanted to be, she came into the room with a circle that was nearly complete, and next to it other things necessary for this, as well as a book right next to the circle.

She kneeled down to finish up her work that she nearly finished, deciding to take a little break earlier on, the cat caught up to her and sat down next to her, "oh by the way, I see you gained a new addition to your abilities, I would assume this is a new unexpected aspect to your rebirth?".

Darkstalker and her shared a bond, a tie between her and him, while they could communicate in a long distance, she couldn't speak to him while in different planes of reality, A.K.A Dimensions, she could still feel the bond, though it was incredibly weak while not in the same plane.

With this, he had gained a little bit of knowledge of her ability, and knows quite a bit of things.

She nodded at his question," yes, I could only guess when I do something big, that I get a new mod to my now-growing collection, though it seems to be random, since I didn't get to choose as well as there was a wheel that was spun," and at that moment… she finished the circle.

She placed her hand on the circle which was on top of the nine blocks of dark blocks, that was required for this, though she placed it a block higher so that she didn't need to bend down in order to use it every time and channeled her magic into, and instantly it changed into a familiar form she remembered while watching in her previous life.

With this, she can now virtually turn any amounts of gold into another item like diamonds, red stone, and just about any other thing as long as it had a value on it, she only needs to sacrifice one thing to the book, in order to get numerous amount of it.

"In any case I will not look at the gift horse in the mouth, this is truly is an incredibly useful thing to have, and the mod is actually an incredibly lucky draw, the ability to turn one thing into another based on value amount is extraordinary," she continued, already thinking several ways this can be used.

Actually now that she had seen what happened in the Nether, she needs something that could actively take her places without needing to use a lot of stamina, go over deep gaps, or waste a lot of time.

Placing her hand on her chin, she started going through lists of ideas in Minecraft and its mods, of how to overcome this weakness, she didn't want anything too complicated to use, but not something that can only be used in certain situations.

Elytra was out, there was no way for her to currently enter the End Dimension, she didn't feel too keen on using a broom, which looked incredibly weird to use, even though she calls herself a witch.

Her eyes widened in realization, '_Flying Ointment_ ', a special liquid in Minecraft that combined with a broom allowed you create a flying broom, in the game that can only be combined with a broom,...but in the real world?

She felt a smirk come up her face, and since she and Darkstalker were connected, he knew what she was currently think and vice versa, he smirked as well, standing up she left the room, saying, "well I always did like Doctor Strange's Cloak style, let us see if I can create something similar to it,".

* * *

After a while, she had gathered all of the materials needed...as painful as it is to get them, the thing is, the flying ointment...was not easy to get, it has numerous amount of steps.

They first five ingredients weren't so bad, the hard part was the sixth one, Redstone soup, which was not at all made out of Redstone, it was made out of several series of things like **Tear of the Goddess** comes from the **Breath of the Goddess**.

Wool of bats which needed to be collected, along with the Hellhound's tongue, via with an arthana, she needed **Refined Evil** and numerous more things, as well as brewing them up and using other devices.

But in the end she managed to gather them all, making sure to gather numerous more of this ingredients like **Refined Evil, Tear of the Goddess, Drop of Luck, Wool of Bat**, and several more of these resources.

Anyways she just finished with the Circle Magic that usually only combines the **Flying Ointment** with a broom, but instead she has used her Cloak she usually wears on her shoulders.

Holding it up, she connected her magic to it, as she expected she felt a connection, satisfied she put it on, and tried on its new properties.

Slowly, she started to rise from the ground, not at all unlike Doctor Strange when he first flew with it, in her opinion it felt several times better than any broom can ever be...despite the fact she has never, nor will she ever, ride a broom.

She turned back to Darkstalker, who was sleeping on the couch, curled up as cats usually sleep in state, and had an idea she really considered incredibly cute, should she make a flying cape for Darkstalker?, she already made it once and second time would be easier now, and she really liked the idea about a small flying cape on Darkstalker, the image looked adorable in her mind.

The cloak as given her several thoughts, the Infusions, Flying Cloak, and the Demonicless Familiar, they all were proof, not everything in Minecraft will be the same as in the anime world.

She wondered what could she gain in other mods and what ways could she change them, she noticed some things different in Vanilla Minecraft things as well.

Milk cured all status, **Including **the poison and other statuses not from Minecraft , potions that usually only last a minute or two, now last several hours, and the bed didn't change night to day, thankfully.

Logic was clinging to Minecraft, while Minecraft logic is still there, there was some things that clearly stays, floating trees weren't a thing here it fell down when suddenly a piece of it went missing.

But blocks placed down, like cobblestone, obviously device the very meaning of gravity, she needed to explore those limitations, she needed to see what else has changed, because obviously these were not the only changes, and she should really hope befriending Madara would be easier the next time they come.

Yes, she is fully expecting them to return, and why not?, they met a girl in their age that can do magic, has a literal portal to something resembling hell, healing potions in case they are hurt, and a Lot of information.

Which reminded her, she turned back to the books that had anything to do with naruto, she had to remove the ones the ones that show information that literally no knows of except me, like Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood Release, and the future fought wars, though she will keep the Releases, those weren't exactly something just anyone would know, but in her opinion, Other than Wood and Inferno, those weren't so bad.


	7. Chapter 6 - Happy Times

**Chapter 6 - New Ties**

**just so you guys know, there is gonna be a time skip in this one, the interactions between the three probably won't be seen here unless a do a separate story about **omake**.**

Well she didn't think it would work, but it apparently did, she was initially curious, since Minecraft and Reality aren't working separately, but somewhat together, meaning some things like regenerating Infusion, demon less familiar cat are possible.

Her cloak, while amazing, was just a cloak, I know I didn't expect it to be sentient, but it just feels like this cloak was incomplete, so in the end, she decided why not try out the familiar spell circle on it, if it doesn't work, oh well.

But the thing is….

A cloak was nuzzling her face, not too much, but so much like a cat, which was strange to say the least, how come all familiars so far, acted like cats though?!, granted one was a cat but she certainly wasn't expecting this.

…It Actually worked...

* * *

A few days later after making her cloak, Erza was sorting through books, double checking that all the books weren't the ones that held information where literally no one knew them.

She spent pretty much the most times making another room near the Hidden Storage room, which by the way if none of you remember is hidden beneath the fireplace in the library.

She made sure that even IF you get in the storage chamber you will need to get through the Secret Rooms Blocks in order to find the room holding the hidden information.

She had plenty of free time, so she decided to see if she had chakra, and she found out, she doesn't have one, as expected.

You ever wonder why you don't have the abilities like Naruto?, it's because you don't have a body system that gives you chakra.

Sure we have the components to MAKE chakra, but not the system that actually does it, we have the Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy, but we can't naturally combine it, so in the end, just hope in the future I gain access to Naruto Anime Mod.

By now she had finished her search for any books she might of missed, by now she was fishing up her earlier minecraft called Equivalent Exchange 3 on one of the chairs by the fireplace.

By the time she almost finished, she heard something from the back her mind, "_well, it looks like you were right, they are back, those two little shinobi,"_ a very familiar lazy voice called out, a Feline by the name of Darkstalker.

I didn't put my book down, why would I when I was almost done?, a few seconds later, my unexpected guests came in, both immediately looked towards the direction where she was.

She simply continued to write, then a few moments later sighed, "why am I not surprised that you both came back?" Erza said, with Faux annoyance with her voice laced with amusement.

They both looked away in sheepish embarrassment, one was scratching the back of his neck, the other was blushing lightly, not really all that visible, but was glaring in the other direction, can you guess who is which?

Sighing once more, finished with her book, she closed it and placed it on the desk next to the chair she was sitting on, she motioned for them to sit down on the couch, a den once they did, she spoke once more.

"Now then," she placed her leg on her other one, placed one hand on the knee, while the other had her elbow on the knee holding her head, "let us get to know each other,".

This was a start to one of the most beautiful friendships, though...she knew this one will end when they are separated by clans discovery of the two boys here.

* * *

For the next few months, Madara, Hashirama, and Erza would spend a large amount of time together, they knew each other's likes and dislikes, their own personal history, of course not giving away what clan they belonged to.

They showed her what common Jutsu they can use or created, while Erza showed them some of her easier forms of magic including her Equivalent Exchange Circle, she would give them missions to the nether even though she has repeatedly stated she didn't need the components in there anymore seeing as she had a Magic Circle that exchanges gold for it.

* * *

_In the equivalent exchange room, two people were standing next to the circle that exchanged gold for numerous other items, they were Erza and Madara, Erza was looking amused at the other's expression, while Madara had bewildered look on his._

"_...so your telling me, with...this...you can exchange gold for literally anything?,"he was currently looking very much skeptical._

_She nodded trying to act serious, failing, but trying, " yes, as long as the book has consumed the desired item and the item has a base worth, than yes," explaining but nodding towards him._

_He just stood there not blinking until he sighed and said, " that is utterly BULLSHI..!"_

* * *

Ahhh good times...

She even at one point came with them to the river she remembered in the anime they usually be at, and where they met each other.

So many different memories, she very well remembers when Madara's expression of a fish when she demonstrated her own Cloak of Levitation, and the reactions they showed when they first heard Darkstalker speak.

Managed to help her in a certain task, and in the end, helped her get the cotton necessary to safely get to the spirit world.

Sacrificing the **Dream Weaver of Peaceful Sleep** it to the Equivalent Exchange Circle, she essentially had an unlimited amount of it, she gave Madara and Hashirama a large amount of **Sleep** **Potions** along with the Dream Weavers, they could now visit each other in their sleep, for their bodies were resting.

She taught them about the mobs of Minecraft, enchantments with the Enchantment Table can do, building a spirit portal, she even managed to get a trident from the drowned.

But as time passed, one day they simply stopped coming, and no longer did they use the **Sleep Potion **that took them to the Spirit World.

* * *

Erza simply seated at her chair next to the fireplace, simply looking at it, her eyes glassy, her head resting on one of her hands, simply contemplating on what to do next, simply silently petting a sleeping Darkstalker.

She knew, she knew the time would come when they would be forced to be apart, for now in this era, an era where war and battle is very common, and the biggest war?, is between Senju and Uchiha.

Why are they not appearing in their usual location in the Spirit World?, They simply didn't know how to interact with each other anymore, in the Anime they clearly showed concern, but that was because they were afraid of their friend dying.

Now, they both are safe in their clan compounds, and are assuming that they are both within their own home, if they came back in the Spirit World, it would simply be incredibly awkward and conflicting to the two, who no doubt know…

They would meet in the Battle Field, for where else would you expect a Senju and Uchiha together to be other than in the battle.

For the past months, she has almost completed the entire Witchery mod, with the remainder being Vampire, Werewolf, the Final Witchery boss, custom potions, and a few other little things.

She did most of the circle spells, created a magic mirror, crystal ball, even did a few curses on Madara and Hashirama as a joke, and at some point, she has gotten so bored, she created her own book of spells.

Well, in the end, it was worth it, not only because she quite greatly enjoyed their company, but in the end of the first month she received this.

**[ Congratulations! **

**You have befriended Madara, even if it took a month to accomplish this, congrats!, you now have two of the Gods of Shinobi as friends!**

**For this achievement, Spin the Wheel for a Surprise! ]**

And what did she get?...

**Morph Mod**

While she certainly didn't expect this, but she wouldn't reject this, the ability to become what you kill?, yes please.

Now, the only thing she can think of is to actually complete the whole mod, I mean, she could become a werewolf, didn't sound that bad, she has absorbed enough mana in the world that she didn't even need a coven of witches for the magic circle.

She didn't feel too good about becoming a vampire honestly, there are FAR too many weaknesses for it, Silver, stake to heart, garlic, holy water, the fricken SUN, yeah while vampires are powerful they give too many Cons for the Pros.

Now a days, she mostly just completes like, **Webbing Potion, Sleeping Potion, Love Potion,** and so many different types of custom potions.

But she knew the time would come where they would come back, she had knowledge that they would eventually create an alliance for a chance they might achieve peace and end this era of constant fighting for a lesser one.

It wasn't wonderful, but at least it is a lesser evil of the two, sigh, she honestly hoped she would gain the mod that allows her to view her old world internet, at least she would gain all the information and designs to build here,

The odds… were not in her favor with over hundreds of mods, she would need to be insanely lucky to roll that one.

So far she had all of the typical Minecraft creature form, and ones in the Naruto universe, which actually brought up an idea, if she killed a Biju, even if it isn't permanent wouldn't she gain a Tailed Beast Form?

That would honestly be amazing, mind-boggling amounts of chakra, neigh immortality (not sure if I can be brought back from the dead like in Minecraft or I am in something similar to Hardcore Mode, with one life and all), a mountain rivaling size, ya she should get that done in the future.

Though she did wonder if they would remember her when they do finally decide to build the Village Hidden in the Leaves, would they go get her, perhaps, but then again, they never visited her, neither spiritually nor physically.

Hmm, well no use worrying about this, if they don't visit, she had no reason to either, well she did have time to complete the Morph Collection, and make all sorts of Custom Potions.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well Then, I can't exactly say it was alright to leave this one on hold for nearly 3 months, but thanks to the corona I am not sure if I could still make it for the next one, so don't be surprise you are not receiving another chapter for this, I am very sorry for this.**

_**Chapter 7 - Reunion**_

Ten years...that's how long it has been when she last saw them, or at least Physically, with all the time in her hands she has managed to create a crystal ball to see through their eyes, and when she had more experience, too see their surroundings where they weren't looking.

As for the needed blood?, well that wasn't exactly a problem, with all the time she was with them, she had plenty of opportunities to gather their blood, she smiled in amusement when she gave Hashirama the Insanity Curse for ruining her garden.

She frowned at that, she had spent quite a bit of time making that, with decoration and everything, she won't go into detail, but let's just say by the end of the week he begged her to take it off, with bloodshot eyes and heavy bags under them.

He was a Shinobi, they were literally trained to be light sleepers, less they be killed in their sleep, and because of her curse, his senses were literally waking him up every 3 minutes, not allowing him to fall asleep because of his paranoia.

She chuckled in sadistic amusement, you don't just mess with her stuff and expect a 'sorry' to fix it, you are gonna get a sucker punch to the gut for it, and a lot more to it.

In many years, puberty has been very kind, over time, her hair has grown longer, chest filled out, far more taller, though she was still around 5.4 ft, in all seriousness, she could honestly be mistaken for a Uzumaki.

She still wore her Flying Cloak, still being playful and annoying just like feline friend, in many ways, Darkstalker remained the same in personality, smug as always, but as for his body, well he is around twice the size of a normal cat, from what I theorize it probably has something to do with the magic in him.

As for her home, it has also received an upgrade, in one location she didn't want anyone going in, she has placed a screaming scarecrow 2 blocks of dirt blocks worth underneath and seeing as no one can dig very fast like her, whoever entered into that location would just be hearing a banshee's scream, NOT a lovely sound.

That's not the only change though, nearly 4 years ago, several injured travelers came to the base of my mountain, not really having a destination in mind, later learning they were running from the raid of bandits.

Deciding to help them, she took them to a location near the bottom of the mountain to one of her shelters just in case she couldn't make it to her main base, and seeing as there was around 5 of them there was no way she could carry them there, as well as the fact she didn't want them to see where she lived.

To say they were quite shocked and frightened, was not an exaggeration, the prospect of there being a witch scared them, but in the end, she healed them in return that they would give her information.

To what she learned was that, both of her friends and their clans, were still at each other's throats, was saddening, but she knew it would, at most, last a few more years, until they stopped and actually begin to bring peace to both sides.

And as for the ones she rescued?, once they healed, they found a civilization where they told them of the witch that lived in the mountain in the Land of Rice, she could only imagine the skeptical looks they were given.

Until one desperate man came to her for help, and seeing as there was no other option, seeing as no one knew how to cure this disease, he grasped onto the rumor, with nothing to lose and took off to her.

Seeing her, when she was once again at the forest to recollect supplies like wood, mushrooms and seeds, actually caused him to collapse in relieve, taking both him and the child on his back to the same shelter she had the first group stay at, she had healed her, using a simply glass of milk, and not just any milk, MINECRAFT milk.

Seriously, this milk when drunk, causes all effects to vanish, while it does affect the positive ones as well, but as for things like poison, withering, and diseases?, poof all gone.

Him coming back to his home, and all of them seeing his healed kid, was seen as proof, and at that moment her legend was born.

**The Witch of the Elemental Nations**

* * *

No. No. NO

He refused to lose another one, he has already lost too many.

"Izuna, you are gonna make it, do you hear me, you are gonna make it, don't you Dare die on me, are you really gonna let a wound take your life," he said, hands trembling as his last remaining living brother was on his bed, dying.

And the cause?, that blasted, rotten piece of shit named _**Tobirama**_, his eyes narrowing, teeth gritting at each other, his anger growing.

Suddenly his hand was touched by Izuna, himself looking disorientated from the obvious lack of blood, but he made an effort to clear his mind, to tell his, what was likely, to be his final words.

"...Brother, you have continue on, do not let my death hinder you, take my eyes, I know your sight is already getting worse and worse from overuse, do not let my death be wasteful, if you take them, it would be like I'm still living, seeing through you" Izuna tiredly said, softly saying, "do not lose to the enemy, to the Senju".

"No, Izuna, you have to stay with me, you WILL recover," Madara, trying to denial the reality of things, but couldn't stop seeing the truth of the matter, "...dammit, DAMMIT, there's got to be something that can be done, chakra, medicin.."

He froze, and his face relaxed, when he remembered something, his dyes filled with desperation, he flew out of the room, to get to his room as fast as he could possibly go, for in his darkest hour...he remembered something.

_*Flashback*_

_It was then, Blazes shoot out fireballs, both him and Hashirama dodged and went out to end them, when they landed a killing blow they poofed out of existence and left the blaze rods behind._

_On the way they fought quite a lot of these mobs, and by the time they were finally done collecting the rest of the materials they were at the portal._

_When they returned to the girl's house, you can see her sitting on the chair at the bottom of the stairs and smirking,"not as easy as you thought," the voice, they automatically knew it was meant to irritate them._

_"Well consider your debt paid, and also keep the already made potion, one for each as a reward," she answered, they nodded actually happy to see and get that kind of bonus_

_keep the already made potion_

_already made potion_

_potion_

_*Flashback end*_

He only had one thing in mind, if you were too see Madara room at that point, you would think a bunch of bears were wrestling in there, and even then, Madara was literally pulling out draws and throw them out searching for the one thing, that might as well be the only thing that can save his brother's life.

And in the final draw, where he still had a few batches of sleep potions from his scarlet friend, was for the longest time layer forgotten, was his bonus prize potion, which of this moment, was the most important thing to him.

He took it out, and came back to his brother, he didn't know if there was a time limit of when these potions will work, but this was his, literal, only hope.

And as soon as he gave it, he what, in massive relief, as his chest of his practically dead Izuna, was mending.

When it was done, Izuna shot up from his bed, confused since he had fully expected death to claim him, he was about to say something, but was shut up by Madara who hugged him tight, with a tear going down in eye.

* * *

[ **Congrats you have won 2 mods, one for stopping Madara, and one for directing Madara from his path, oh wow you are on a roll! Wheel spinner! **

**Pixelmon **

**Death Note**

**] **

And erza was there, just staring at it in complete, with wide eyes, filled with bewilderment and Confusion, and for what was written, in the library filled with books and Darkstalker sleeping in the armchair across from her, she had only one thing to say….

"...wha"


	9. Chapter 8

**Axcart - **Writes Zetzu on Death Note - Human only, I believe that is a limitation, they have to know the name, face, and they have to be human

**RysingEmbers** \- Honestly, while I'd love to see this continue to be updated, take your time, until you have a finished product - thank you for your patience

**Bukubukuchagama**:Nooo! Please continue I've been waiting forever for this. There are very. I mean "very" few stories like this out there! So please continue. Wuwu

Also Pero you just checked this out because there was a "witch" in this story thus you though "lewds" didn't you - i am sorry

(**Peroroncino -** I was wondering if she would age and grow old since she's. Basically not Human duh) - well you will see about the aging)

**Gurat** \- No romance mc right? Please be no.. - well in the far future i would write something on it, you won't see that for quite a while, in fact not in this Book 1 of this series

**Well anyway, now that all of those are out of the way, this is the last chapter I am sure I can give, afterwards, well we will see**

**Chapter 8 - Changing Course**

In the middle of the night, in the biggest mountain in the land of rice, it was peaceful, was the key word, we are coming back to our lovely witch who is now having a crisis now realizes that after the (maybe) hidden leaf will be built, all of her future knowledge would go to the dumpster.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED, HOW?!, Seriously, are you telling me that out of nowhere, in the middle of the night, Madara suddenly got a change of heart to the point it isn't possible for him to want the eternal dream world thing?! How-"

In the library, we can see our panicking red haired witch over the knowledge for the next _**decades**_ gone, into tiny dust, she was pacing back and forth across the fireplace area, while usually she wouldn't be one to lose control of her emotions like that, but…

She usually distracts herself with the things she needs to be done, after she had arrived to this world, she had herself distracted with her new abilities, a need for a home, and a whole lot of new monsters to fight off.

She had plenty to go off about, but now, when she has basically mastered everything, but the two new mods, although you can't really master those, since one you had to catch and train them while the other you literally write a name and remember a face in.

But the thing is, the problems beforehand were mostly short term problems, like when she needed a home, she is currently in it, she needed food, she has infinite food through the Equivalent Exchange Circle.

But THIS, this was long term, a very long term, now that she could not rely on her knowledge, several things would be different, like unless Hashirama gives Madara his body parts to him in the future, she honestly couldn't see Madara gaining Rinnegan eyes.

Which would also mean there wouldn't be a Rinnegan Nagato, there wouldn't be a bloody mist since Yagura wouldn't be mind controlled, no zabuza going missing rogue nin because of it, which while this WOULD be good…

Black Zetsu just got a lot more unpredictable, ya sure she had death book, but it only works on humans, and the thing is, she did NOT want any ninjas finding that out, it would practically be Canon Danzo's wet dream, just kill off whoever you wanted by literally writing their name down.

Does this mean Obito would remain dead under the boulder? Would the Rinnegan ever make an appearance? Because as far as she was aware, you needed both Indra and Ashra's chakra in order for that to work.

Then she stopped, with worry in her eyes, as her arms were crossed, does this mean Six Paths prophecy from the toads has been called off? She has virtually accidentally changed the future, she had no way of knowing if naruto would even get to be **BORN.**

She stopped in the middle of her pacing, inhaled a large amount of hair and sighed, "ok, calm down, i wasn't exactly expecting canon to be 100% identical with me around,...didn't exactly think that someday that it wouldn't even be recognizable.

Speaking of two new mods, well at first she didn't exactly know what to think of pixelmon, so far...she hadn't even seen one, not a rattata, not a ledyba, not a kyogre, and not even a pidgey can be found anywhere.

Of course she wasn't exactly expecting them to suddenly flood into her house, but seeing as how they were nowhere she could find, from her home to the mountain bottom below, to not even the river hashi nor dara usually hang out.

The only other theory she had was that they were simply not in this dimension, like how minecraft structures won't just appear, pokemon don't just pop into existence unlike minecraft.

The death note?, she wasn't even going to attempt to make that, and for several reasons, one if she just started spamming names into the book she wouldn't exactly be any different from the ninjas here, she would just be hypocritical.

And she likes the chance to go to heaven, that's not gonna happen if she even uses it once, let ALONE what someone like Danzo would do with this, the Con far outweighs the Pros.

So ya, it was only bad luck she got THAT, and probably will only use it when she desperately needs it to the point it might end the world otherwise.

She paused for a bit, how would the afterlife work?, as far as she was aware, she is aware she wont go to hell or heaven in the death note universe, but what about the others?, it would be idiotic to believe that narutoverse existed, but the rest didn't.

Like in code geass, everyone after life becomes part of a subconscious that is known as god, in Fullmetal alchemist, truth would just do something horrible to the person who uses the death note...right?, The Truth is very much unpredictable, only a few things can be sure.

Like you do human transmu-, she froze, she had a transmutation cycle, which she is aware that it is similar to fullmetal's version, except it had nothing to do with the value of an object, did truth already have access to her?, or this world?

Well no use thinking about it, can't exactly do to a being that is/probably God, so no use dwelling over it, though hopefully she will be able to do something to counteract that.

As for Pokemon?, she hadn't seen any of them, and that was probably expected, though that made the situation with the vanilla minecraft mobs even more confusing, why would they be allowed to spawn here but not the pokemon?

Her best guess would be is that simply they were placed in an entirely different dimension, like perhaps they were placed at the nether...seriously doubt it, but better than to have a theory than not at all having a clue.

At that is what she did, she has spent for a week straight looking through which dimension they could be, though it was also possible that she won't be able to see them for quite a while,...which she anti-jinxed herself when she went to the spirit world, why?

At this moment she is looking at a giant pink thing with an unnaturally long tongue being its attention grabbing part, and it wasn't the only thing, all around in this replica world of the elemental nation world is utterly filled with pokemon.

Was she g;ad that she found them?, ya she found them, did she appreciate the fact her quiet place is no more?, not at all.

She hummed to herself, it would be entertaining to see Hashirama's and Madara's reaction to all of this, quite literally, 700+ new species and their ridiculous shape and names.

She sighed, she had her work cut out for her, she now needs to find a way to separate them from her spirit world house.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this, but i had so many things on my plate, from corona, looking for a job after graduation, and helping fellow writer, by the way, you should check out his story.**

**The new Kings Order**

**By Darklord331**

**I'm honestly not sure when i will update this again, though it shouldnt be for that long, though i do have thoughts of writing a different story of another SI, i am thankful for the patience and all the reviews you have given.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait, like before, i have quite a few things on my plate, and a few friends i might be going to write with, so i am thankful for everyone willing to wait,...with a few exceptions, but anyway, i hope you will enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 9 - Gonna be the very Best**_

To be honest, this could be worse, she could honestly be fighting a ton of ninjas at this moment, instead she was doing something far more lovable and relaxing.

"Eeeveee," moaned out a brown coated creature in obvious delight, having large ears and a bushy tail, along with abnormally big eyes, it is currently being brushed.

Like grooming a male eevee, which she proceeded to name, Ridwan, which in Arabic meant "Satisfaction", for he was very much satisfied with the grooming session, I was currently in the Spirit World, you know the place with pink sky and now is populated by pokemon.

Ridwan is currently laying on my lap, I only met this little guy around twenty minutes ago, this adorable, furry, fox-like thing.

Honestly she spent the next few days here, while in this world her original body had no need to eat, just on this side she had to, though she doesn't remember if her original body can be harmed or not, to get out she pricks herself using a ice needle from a plant, but would stabbing me on the other wake me up?

Honestly, I don't want to think nor find out about it, so perhaps one day, at the moment i just want to brush my new furry friend, let's leave the grim thoughts for now, there will be time for it later.

Now knowing she was definitely going to be getting more mods both minor, major, and everything in between, she created more room for numerous more mods to come, making sure to leave room for guests and such, in case Hashirama, Madara, or anyone else comes for a visit.

She was not sure what the hell she was gonna do with orespawn, that is just a disaster waiting to happen, on the other hand she very much wants to try mods like Wizardry, Ars Magica 2, Thaumcraft, and numerous, numerous more mods.

She would've continued, if she didn't hear the ever familiar smug tone in her head, "_Oh?, It seems wood boy and long hair are back,...and past puberty it seems, although they seem to be busy staring at the base of ours, hmhmhm,_" last thing I hear of darkstalker is him snickering.

Hashirama and Madara are here?...I am a little peeved that they went quiet all of a sudden and decided they can show themselves whenever they want,...but somewhat happy that they have come together, for that just means the era of clan wars is coming to a close.

Now that madara isn't going to go the eternal dream route, the main objective is make sure zetsu does not get madara, the rest of the uchiha are fine, why?, simply none of them has Indra's chakra, the same thing with Hashirama.

Without Ashura and Indra's chakra, no rinnegan, no rinnegan them zetsu doesn't actually have way to bring back kaguya, though it may sound easy in theory, it would actually be the hard part, I know that zetsu spent a millennium in this world, manipulating from the sides.

I was lucky that I arrived in this timeline, if I don't manage to kill him in this era, then naruto and sasuke would be his next targets, and if I STILL can't find him,...well there goes my knowledge because then I won't know where zetsu will strike then.

...Which reminds me, I can probably guess why Madara and Hashirama are staring at my base, you see while I did indeed make improvements inside the base,...There was also Improvements outside as well, it was so visible it actually became a well known rumor.

* * *

_**Madara POV**_

'_What...the...hell,' _was the only thought madara had at the moment, why?, because at what he was seeing right in front of him, he had of course heard murmurs from villagers across the land about this, but he dismissed it as it was...a rumor.

He shouldn't have done that, because right in front of him is a floating Mountain in the sky, it's not moving, but there was literally nothing holding it up, Hashirama was not even attempting to hide his astonishment, seeing his dropped jaw.

Shortly after his brother's near death, the next day he went to the senju's clan home and requested a truce, you should've seen Hashirama's utter happiness, as well as both of their clan's disbelief.

He didn't particularly care about their opinions, his last little brother almost died, and if it weren't for remembering having that bottle in the last minute, he might just have died, he was NOT going through that again, if it meant truce and eventual alliance, so be it.

And it did, at this current moment, the Uchiha's and the Senju's have both joined in a alliance, and are planning on creating their village, a seemingly impossible dream becoming reality, sort of like an izanagi, but no prize whatsoever,...unless you count the tense atmosphere between them as one.

Getting to their friends' home wasn't at all difficult, seeing as Hasirama could grow trees of any height, he could've easily gone up there with susanoo, but he wasn't going to refuse an easy way up.

Going up the familiar mountain, they can immediately see that there were major differences, some being that there were many more unique plants, and contraptions that honestly looked very bizarre.

The inside of the witch's home has not changed all that much, other than the fact it obviously grew a lot bigger, they didn't know where Erza was, so they simply went where she had spent the most time when they were around, in the library.

Going down the lit hallway they came into the room they knew was the library, its size as always was impressive, the twin staircase still there reaching the second floor, the room was bigger, and numerous more books.

And sure enough, she was there sitting on her chair petting Darkstalker, she had grown, and time was very generous to her, she matured ver well, though she stared at them with very much disapproval.

"...Years, it has been years since you two out of nowhere stopped coming into the Spirit World or my home,...and apparently decided you have the right to simply come in whenever you want?" she said, obviously very much annoyed.

If you were to watch madara very closely you would've noticed he has flinched if ever so slightly, with Hashirama it was as if he was smacked, and proceeded to bow down and ask for forgiveness with a visible aura of depression.

...He hasn't changed one bit, I don't know why I believed that he got over it, Erza from what he has seen so far doesn't seem to change much at all, scowling with clear disapproval, with a glimmer of Sadistic Amusement and just General Amusement.

He could tell he was wearing a small smirk on him, so small it was barely visible to all who don't personally know him, he honestly missed this, even if he would never admit this to anyone.

He shook his head and took both himself and his fool of a friend to the couch on the other side of erza, "Honestly, it is nice to once more see you, but this isn't the purpose on why we came,".

Seeing that the purpose on our arrival has begun, Hashirama straightened his back, he continued, "the reason we have left was because Hashirama and I were from enemy clans, and it is only now we have come together, and the reason we came back is because we would like you to be part of what we are trying to build,".

He was straight to the point, no dancing around, nor withholding information, there was no need to, At first a;; he saw from erza was a bit of confusion, which turned into comprehension, which turned neutral.

We sat there in our seats in silent, both madara and hashirama waiting for her response, she continued to pet darkstalker, until she gave them her answer,

"I don't see why not, and honestly it was getting a bit dull in the silence with only this guy as my company," she scratched the cat's chin, "so yes, I will join in," she smiled quite widely, "though don't think I will forget you leaving me for so long,".

He shivered, for he knew that she has something planned, ever since the time she placed that curse on Hashirama, he always made sure to stay away from that bad side, he knew of the possibility of this happening when he decided to stop coming, and now he was paying the price,

There was going to be hell to pay

* * *

**Sorry i was late, very late, but honestly i had many things to do, and i dont know when i will update next, since i am working on a few stories with other people, and personal life, this was a bit shorter, but i will try to update a lot faster next time with the usual amount of words, there is also a chance i might write a new story, which i have already the first chapter.**

**Once again sorry for the wait.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Konoha

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update, but I honestly got a lot of things in life to do other than writing, thank you for your patience, I thank all of you who have written to me, and hope you continue to enjoy this.**

_**Chapter 10 - Konoha**_

To be honest, Erza didn't know what to expect from this, from the start she wondered how involved she wanted to be into the naruto plot, well that changed severely ever since madara's change of heart, and she didn't know what the hell caused that kind of thing.

Well, she didn't until now that is, because as soon as she arrived at the newly made 'village', which by the way was too big to be called a village, there she saw two people at the entrance gate.

She was currently wearing her flying cloak, which seemed to go into its form of...well not quite asleep, but it is not active, so she will just call it "inactive" state, since that was the most accurate thing close to it.

As usual she is wearing baggy pants, well she was able to craft socks and shoes, wasn't at all that difficult, she literally just needed to add imagination to the crafting bench, but she left darkstalker at home, she didn't see a reason to bring him along.

Plus, he can serve as security if anyone unwanted came along and tried to get to her floating mountain/island, for as long as he was in the same dimension, he can send his thoughts to me and vice versa.

As for the two at the gates, well one was gray haired, though he obviously looked young, red markings on his face and was currently frowning and glaring, while the uchiha one was a typical guy from his clan who had black hair, the reason I know he is an uchiha is the fact he was glaring with his sharingan.

Between the two, only one should've, according to naruto canon, be alive, seeing as madara and hashirama seem to be passed their "kill at sight" phase, they were already passed the time where tobirama stabbed izuna,...which would explain why they were currently glaring at each other and had one of their hands close to their pouch.

It was a nice day today, though a bit warm for my tastes, but it was still a good day compared to natural disasters. Too bad Tobirama had to ruin it for apparently switching targets and is now glaring at me.

"So this was the one you needed to retrieve, she doesn't look like much, who is she?" tobirama rudely remarked, apparently his mother hasn't managed to give him anything resembling manners.

"Hello to you too," she dryly says, which then turned to hashirama, "who the hell is the one with mannerisms of a bull," erza knew who this was, but this was her first time meeting him, so she had to currently play along, lest she be suspicious on knowing things that she shouldn't have any way of knowing.

Seriously, was he always this kind of personality?, was the mother that bad?, perhaps tobirama had resistance from learning it, hashirama seemed to turn out alright.

Either one of them could be a case, though tobi now looked annoyed and developed a slight twitch to the eye,...Izuna seemed to like that based on his failed attempt at not snickering.

Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, "His name his Tobirama, I believe I have spoke about him before we separate, sorry for his behavior, he is usually not like this," after apologizing he put both of his hands on his hips and turned to his albino brother, "Tobi!, what have we spoken about how to speak with other people, we are trying to build connections, not deny them before we even have a chance to make one,".

Now it was hasirama's turn to be glared at by Mister McGlary, seems to be his thing, and angrily, and with slight embarrassment, said "Brother, how many more times do I have to tell you to make you stop calling me that, in both private times and in front of people,".

"But he does bring up a good point, _Tobi_, when will you improve that attitude of yours," teased the younger uchiha currently here, currently using that uchiha typical smirk.

Coming full circle he was now back to scowling izuna, "Shut your mouth, uchiha, stay out of this," if she had to guess, he probably hated the nickname more when it was used by any member of the uchiha clan.

All izuna did was mockingly laugh, "no way in hell, Senju," and started glaring at tobirama with withheld hostility and his hand still on his pouch.

Erza can sense the tension in the air, so thick she might be able to cut it, and almost outright hatred from izuna at tobirama,...wait didn't tobirama originally in canon slice izuna open which point later was supposed to die?

...well you can't say that the hate isn't justified, she knew she wouldn't act nice to anyone who did that to her.

Still this was getting old really fast, "How was the village built this quickly anyway, or did tree man make all this in the matter of time ranging from minutes to days?" she asked, she didn't particularly want to stand here for the following hours so she decided to move onto a different topic.

Hashirama seemed to agree or he had no clue about the tension and simply wanted to talk about the new village, yes I made most of the housing here, though the uchiha clan seemed to not want any help in the matter," while looking at madara.

All he did was roll his eyes, and with annoyance spoke, "my clan is perfectly capable of making our own housing, we did not need any of your help,".

Hashirama recoiled back as if struck and sat down in depression with a literal aura of it surrounding him, erza can only look in utter confusion in seeing the anime effect that was currently happening wondering how the hell that works.

By the time he recovered we started moving into the village, at the moment, there was way more space then what was currently needed as at the moment the only thing erza saw to the journey to the hokage tower were the some of the Senju clan, a little from Uchiha clan, and then a few dozens family of civilians that were probably passing by and decided that they liked the idea of shinobi defenders.

"How are you going to be able to support all the food you need?, there seems to be an increase of people, and there will be an increase once more civilians eventually join or/when your clans actually manage to repopulate," this was an actual good question, erza was literally seeing the the start of the Hidden Villages in the making.

"Well while the one who will be called the hokage be the leader of the shinobi forces, there is actually a person that the hokage would have to listen, which would be the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, the reason being that most of our money and missions come directly from him," Tobirama remarked, as he observed each person passing by.

"Sadly we are gonna have to rely on the daimyo for the income and in exchange we are basically his ninja army," madara says, though she could tell he was irritated about it.

Hasirama on the other hand didn't seem to mind, "oh come now madara, it is not as bad as you make it sound, for now all he has us doing is some escort and bandit extermination missions, nothing to serious and is not something we have not done before," hasirama tried to lift the mood of his friend.

Erza on the other hand saw that they were already beginning some low rank missions, perhaps tobirama has already begun making things such as the ranking systems as well as the general rank like jonin?

Most buildings they passed by were rather simple, though it was expected, not like she was expecting decoration that she saw on naruto's time to be here in the first month, those took quite a long time to build up.

The same thing could be said for the Hokage Tower, it lacked color other than plain wood, but it definitely had the same shape to it, now the question was if the anbu even existed yet in the timeline, all she could remember was that tobirama had created numerous stuff during the time he was alive, but that could mean literally any time he was alive or when he was the leader of the village.

Generally like stated beforehand, there was just so much space, so they must be expected to sometime this year or more to fill it up with people.

I wonder how long it will take for clans like Hyuga and Aburame to come around and request to join the village?, the Senju and the Uchiha were already big names where literally no one else other than themselves wanted to mess with them.

All things considered, things were already looking good so far, as she was thinking that hasirama took his seat and put on the fire hat.

Oh, that already happened, hasirama cleared his throat, "now tobi, as for your earlier question on who she is, well she is a friend of mine and madara's when we were younger, and she is the one known as The Witch," he happily announced.

At that instance tobirama earlier grumbled when his accursed nickname was brought up, but it soon disappeared when her title was given, and soon he was looking all over her and reanalyzing all things he knew about that with narrowed eyes.

To be honest it was amusing to see tobirama's and izuna's wide eye expressions, and made sure to remember them for a very long time for future reference, that should be a good memory for a rainy day.

"...Is that so, too be honest, I was not entirely sure if you even existed, you have no idea how many rumors I have heard from them to trust anything they have said about this sort of thing" tobirama remarked, keeping his eyes on her.

Erza on the other end rolled her eyes, "well I would hate it if it was a common fact to the point every single person comes to me for everything, I already have enough problems for those religious ones that come to vanquish the vile 'evil' that I exhale everytime I breathe," she complained.

This was actually the original reason why see made her a floating fortress… well floatable, she had enough people who constantly tried to hunt her, she had cursed quite a few of them, which unfortunately only reinforced the woah 'evil witch'.

Though to be honest she did love some of the reactions she has gotten from the crystal orb from the blood she has managed to gather from some of the cursed ones, especially on those with the curse of sinking and insanity.

To be honest, she isn't much of a fighter, the first one was the worst, if she wasn't fighting one of the ents at the moment, she would've been caught off guard, afterwards she just placed in traps where they fell into pits where tons of zombies were lured in, one where there are rows of skeletons shooting...that was a paint to set up.

Hashirama and madara frowned, not particularly happy that their friend was being hunted she would assume, before they could voice their thoughts, she dismissively waved her hand, "at the moment it is just civilians searching for glory or literally just are religious to the fault, it is the shinobi ones I am honestly worried about," she didn't think she could be prepared for that.

Hashirama hummed, "well, I guess my request at the time would be very beneficial, so allow me to _officially_ once more ask you, Erza Gremory, would you join the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire,".

At that moment, I was not sure where this would lead, when I either refused or accepted, well I could predict future problems with the 'witch hunting', so this was one of the many downsides for refusing, and so many pros in accepting.

"I, Erza Gremory, accept your proposal in joining the Hidden Leave," as both madara and hashirama happily smirked and smiled, respectively,

* * *

_**Sorry for the Long wait, here is the chapter, don't know when the next chapter will be out, though I will be working on my other story, along with other things.**_

_**So hope you enjoy**_

_**The End**_


End file.
